Mom always knows
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Porque, efectivamente, las mamás siempre saben qué es lo correcto para sus hijos. Desde antes de nacer. Al menos, las que los amamos.


_Bennington Asyle__._

_Las Vegas, Nevada._

_Enero 15 de 2011._

_Querido Spence;_

_Me gusta escribirte. Nuestra relación siempre fue de escribir y leer; yo te escribía y tú leías o viceversa. O te leía interminablemente y ¡Cómo disfrutábamos cada instante juntos! Me pesa aún que seas un Federal; te eduqué como a un liberal, no como a ese montón de fascistas que se meten en la vida de los ciudadanos e interfieren con las libertades, en aras de nuestra protección. Estoy afortunadamente triste; afortunadamente, porque eso me ha permitido ser propia frente a la situación y triste porque Sole, mi enfermera, ha estado enferma y ya sabes cómo me inquieta cambiar la guardia. Detesto no dormir, aunque no hace frío._

_Las voces siempre fueron sabias en eso, el temor no siempre lo es todo, querido hijo._

_Me viene a la mente la frase cliché 'Me enamoré de ti, desde antes de que nacieras', admito que soy presa del cliché; no puedo evitar reírme. Mis manos están húmedas._

_El dolor por perderte y que te fueras nunca ha sido más constante. Ni los medicamentos me gustan menos. Son molestos, sobre todo las inyecciones._

_Pero te amo sin remedio, desde que naciste, desde antes y siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ti, de tu brillo, de tu inocencia, de tu asombro del mundo; un día, me mostraste un vaso, un simple vaso de vidrio, maravillado por ser capaz de ver al otro lado de éste, embelesado en las moléculas que le daban transparencia y en la posibilidad de ensamblarnos de la misma forma, también recuerdo tu tristeza cuando hallaste que no, no era posible._

_Sólo la poesía nos dá pensamientos de cristal, querido querido niño._

_En un __tiempo que fueron segundos, Spence, te transformate en un hombre y me dejaste atrás. No recuerdo que pasó ese día; colores mezclados, agua, llanto._

_No te sientas culpable, no ahora, no._

_He visto que eres feliz, pero aún no das todos los pasos para serlo._

_He visto que las chicas te siguen y que no les haces mayor caso que a las palomas que también te seguían en el jardin de Stanford, recuerdas? Tenías catorce años y estabas en el segundo año de la Facultad; eres tan brillante hijo mío, tan dulce alma de cristal envuelta sobre sí misma en espirales…_

_Mi embarazo fue menos tortuoso de lo que todos creen; pequeño y frágil te sentías en mí, jugaba a adivinar cómo te comportarías ¿serías un ratón curioso? ¿o una inquisitiva comadreja? Empezaste a caminar casi al mismo tiempo que a leer, me canso de repetirte la historia._

_He visto como te miran ellos dos_

_No sé qué decirte; una madre no puede meterse en esas cosas, pero no deja de saber._

_Nunca deja de saber._

_Mis manos están heridas; ignoro qué fue lo que les ocurrió, pero arden; entonces como ahora mi principal temor no es a perderte, sino a que no seas feliz, a que mi sombra pese como losa de plomo sobre tus alas frágiles…pero ellos te miran._

_Derek es bueno._

_Muchas heridas en su pasado ¿Eres capaz de componerlas, escucharlas, suavizarlas, consolarlas? Creo que sí. Es cuidar a alguien más._

_A__aron es desesperantemente cuidadoso y a la vez, despegado, no quiere que le hieran más y a la vez, pone el pecho adelante; habrán de atinarle un tiro y no sé si entenderá. _

_Derek sería feliz ¿Te haría feliz?_

_Aaron te cuidaría ¿Necesitas eso, ahora que ya eres un hombre?_

_No sé._

_Como los dos son Federales no puedo creerles, no creas, Jason Gideon no era más fiable. _

_Tu inteligencia ¿Es tan grande como tu corazón? Temo que más y se rompa y te duela._

_No hay suf__iciente amor en mí para hacerte ver; sólo tú puedes ver._

_Merecías a alguien mejor como madre; a veces, tus alumnos me escriben y me han insultado variadamente, desde quienes opinan que debí haberte abortado hasta los que creen que fui mala contigo y tu y yo sabemos que eso es falso, que rechacé los medicamentos porque no habría podido ser yo yo yo y sólo yo podía cuidarte, sólo yo podía leerte, sólo yo te quitaba el miedo por las noches. Mira, mis manos duelen y no sé que les pasó; están sembradas de heridas como aquella reina loca que decía que le brotaban rosas de las manos, recuerdas?¿Góngora?_

_No te enseñé a reír porque naciste con una risa hermosa y con los ojos llenos de ella, mi niño, mi pequeño, mi amor._

_Ahora, sé que te van a decir, que los miedos y que las voces que nunca me dejaron sola, ni siquiera del todo ni los medicamentos y sé que tienes miedo de ellas._

_Pero no oyes, amor, no las oyes y yo, ya no temo más._

_¿Vendrás a leerme alguna vez? No te extraño. Ya no. _

_Es que __sé cuán feliz estás; lo leo en tus cartas en el amor a tus compañeros, en las galletas que te hace Penny y en la risa de Jennifer y Prentiss y en las bromas de Derek y la seria vigilancia de Aaron._

_¿Verdad que las drogas son horrendas? Te quitan el sueño o te lo dan y no sabes cuándo eres tu o cuando no; miras afuera de ti como a través de una de Dilaudid, ese pobre bastardo de Tobías y Aaron, protegiéndote –otra vez, no se cansará jamá ese hombre?- entre sus brazos._

_No reconozco mis manos. Tu voz es campana de cristal todavía, entre las otras, Spence._

_Ya no te veré más, precioso niño mío. Tu carta de cada día ya no llega, no llegará; miré un pájaro robarse la comida en la cocina._

_Y te amo._

_Te amo orgullosamente porque nunca habrá otro genio como tú en su género._

_No hagas más caso; ama a todos los que sea necesario._

_Y, si tienes hijos, nunca dejes de leer con ellos; ya ves que Jack y Henry no lo son, pero les debes paciencia y respeto y amor._

_El que tu tuviste._

_Debo dormir; las manos me duelen, no sé que les está pasando; dile al doctor Castle que venga a vendármelas, por favor, Soledad._

_Te amo, pequeño._

_Diana_

_p.d. un guiño, verdad? ¿Te imaginas una carta formal donde pusiera 'Tu madre, Diana Reid'? Nos reiríamos tanto!_

La hoja de papel barato se fué mojando, igual que el hombro de Will Reid, el rostro de su hijo apoyado en él.

Demasiadas pérdidas o demasiados encuentros; Diana había sido genial…y ese genio se había transformado en un ente lleno de oscuridad, incapaz de dejarla en paz, de parar su acoso, desmoronándola frente a su niño, necesitado de un poco más de ella y un poco menos de libros.

Sólo un poco.

Reuben Castle se aclaró la garganta, haciendo enderezarse a padre e hijo. Spencer lo interrumpió, antes de que hablara

-¿Cómo fué, doctor?

Castle negó con la cabeza. Reid continuó.

-Por favor, doctor. No creo que saber lo que ocurrió pueda… es decir, veo escenas criminales todos los días, sabe?

El médico asintió.

-No quería más medicamentos; dejó de tomarlos. Dijo, literalmente, que 'necesitaba de toda su razón para hacerle ver algo a su hijo'

Spencer contuvo el sollozo

-Y… después?

El médico negó con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana y Reid supo que intentaba desesperadamente despegarse de toda la situación.

-Se cortó las manos; las venas de las manos. Había tomado aspirina; sangró…

-Toda la noche-terminó Reid. Tragó saliva- ¿Puedo verla?

-Spencer, no…- trató de detenerlo Will, sabiendo demasiadamente que no iba a conseguirlo. El médico asintió.

Reid lo siguió por el pasillo como quien camina en sueños, viendo las puertas abrirse y a la gente alejarse de él, flotando.

Flotando.

El rostro tan conocido sólo se miraba pálido. Sus manos estaban vendadas y la sangre había sido retirada; la paz en la habitación sacudió a Reid.

Habría querido mil cacofonías acosándolo, olvidar todas las imágenes que bailaban frente a su rostro, borrar todo el dolor.

En cambio, sólo acarició su mejilla y las voces, miles de voces -Shakespeare, Emerson, Rotterdam, Da Vinci, Neruda, King, Borges, infinitas- parecieron surgir de ella y perderse, sin tocar a Spencer.

Y éste último, sólo pudo sonreír ¿La habían creído loca? No era una creencia; estaba loca. Le habían dado un IQ de genio; el mismo que él había heredado. Las sombras la habían perseguido…y había peleado contra ellas, para que no tocaran a su propio hijo.

¿Había sido una mala madre?

Tsk.

Reid no podía calificar eso. Tomó su mano y la besó y arregló unos cuantos cabellos tras su mejilla.

Y al suspirar, el dolor lo lastimó como debía; su madre no había podido darle más, pero tampoco menos y el regalo de estar vivo, bastaba para que él enfrentase sus miedos.

-Spence…

Miró a la puerta. Hotch y Morgan, seguidos de las chicas.

Y nunca como en ese momento, Spencer supo lo que su madre había querido decirle; inevitablemente, tuvo que sonreír.

El sol afuera, terminó de ocultarse.

"_Cada cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos son capaces de verla"_

_Confucio_

-0-

_Bien. Me decidí a escribir esta carta, personalísima, por pura ira. La mayoría de mis fans cercanos saben que soy bipolar. La identificación que tenemos la AnaMerche, mi hija y quien esto escribe, con Diana y Spencer es lógica de todo punto; también ella dice –muerta de risa, por cierto- que cuando sea rica y famosa, me asilará en Las Vegas, lo cual, visto de cerca, no suena tan mal._

_Con todo, me enfurece hallar que los 'defectos' de Reid se deben a su madre, sin notar los aciertos de nuestro joven doctor, quien, de no haber sido amado por su santa madre –loca o no- sería un sicópata más de los que persigue. _

_El hecho de estar loca y ser madre no es algo sencillo… pero no es invencible. Y, en el fondo, cliché como suena, el amor te ayuda a patadas para sacar el asunto adelante._

_Mil gracias a Manuel, mi siquiatra, por ayudarme a repasar el patrón de esquizofrenia sobre lo escrito; no fue sencillo. La música fue 'Ruled by Secrecy' de Muse. _

_Este one shot va dedicado a la Ana; sin __ti, yo sería apenas un remedo de persona. _


End file.
